


Chasing The Night.

by Zee_Seal



Category: Fantrolls - Fandom, Fantrolls Fandom, Homestuck, Homestuck Fantrolls - Fandom
Genre: Canon Timeline, F/M, I love Marcus' dumb asshole characters sue me, Kinky Stuff Be Here Friends, Listen I love Zerleg Risham too he's also Marcus' jackass, This is a bunch of drabbles reposted from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Seal/pseuds/Zee_Seal
Summary: A Collection of drabbles pertaining to a love-struck set of jade-bloods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains depictions of Sexual relationships, Alcohol abuse, criminal activities, and death. Viewer discretion is advised.

One to many times had Zerleg gotten under her skin in public. Making her fluster or flush in an attempt to get her to retaliate or crack. She detested it, to the point she was constantly on edge waiting for him to make some kind of sly remark out of his mouth.

That is, until she got sick of his antics. It was the last straw, the very straw that broke the camel’s back, as they say. It was time for retaliation from her, and by the gods, she would win this little game of tug-o-war if it killed her. Though she knew she would win. Lace Bodoir is a winner, through and through, and the wheels of her plan were set in motion on a particular evening.

It as a normal night for them, Lace having attempted to hold Zerleg’s hand, and him having used the vibrator in his fingers to get make her fluster, and get jade in the face, which had lead to her punching him in the shoulder. Much harder than needed, mind you, considering she didn’t keep her strength in check when it came to him. 

He had laughed it off, before taking her hand, and obliging her request. It was all she asked for, was some gentle, romantic affection here and there. He could do that, but it didn’t stop the soft flush creeping up into his cheeks. He never expected tender affection from Lace, of all trolls. Internally, he was thankful his glasses hid his face, and that Lace was busy talking about something work related. Right. Pay attention, dumbass, or else she’d realize he was being a fucking nerd.

It was a lovely night for a stroll to the local fancy cafe Lace loved so much, for a cup of coffee, and that is exactly what they were doing. One of their usual date nights. Zerleg was buying this time, as a way of saying thank you. Either for the seafood places they had been going to a lot to lately, or the fact she had bailed him out of jail recently. Zerleg was behaving on her behest as well for once- which was going to work in her favor for the devious idea she had up her sleeve. He would not expect this from her. Not in a million years. 

She truly was putting her moral code, and her boundaries, on the line, for this one, but honestly, if it was to get this man to get weak in the knees for her, and place a reminder of the dominant party was in this relationship? She would do it.

Just as they were strolling by the alleyway that was near the door to the cafe, Lace smirked. This was just the place she could use, there was a few trolls milling about here and there, and it was just out of sight, with a decently dark shadow to hide in. Perfect. Zerleg wouldn’t even know what hit him until it was to damn late.

It took Zerleg by surprise when he was suddenly yanked into the alley, and slammed up against the brick wall. He was literally seeing stars for a moment there, vision going fuzzy. What the fuck hit him? But before he can even get the “Wha-” out of his mouth, it was captured by his kismesis, who was pinning him against the wall with more ease than he’d ever have expected from the woman. 

Hell, he never expected this prude “will only shag inside” woman to ever even attempt a stunt like this. Colour him fuckin’ surprised. He could feel his knee going weak, and was suddenly very glad that Lace seemed intent on keeping him pinned up, because goddamn, this woman asserting herself was a reason to go fuckin’ weak. Shit, had she become a mind reader? Or was she just really good at guessing the shit he wanted so badly to happen? Either way, he was in fuckin’ heaven right about now.

Lace had decided she wasn’t going to be gentle, and she knew Zerleg would appreciate that. Wasting no time, Lace is already moving from kissing her rival, to biting down onto his lip. The wince of pain she gets makes her smile into the action, before she takes her (now blood stained) lips to his throat, dragging her teeth across the delicate flesh there. 

Hands work themselves under his shirt, nails digging harshly into his flesh. Instead of scratching, she simply impaled her nails into the soft flesh of his hips, mouth forming a sick grin at each muscle twitching, or verbal reaction she was getting. He was unable to get much closer, considering she was literally keeping the boy in place, but it wasn’t stopping him from trying to move his hips against hers. Eager, or trying to distract her? Either way, she wasn’t having it, and a quick slam back against the wall kept him in his place, and she was right back to work.

Her mouth moves across his throat, leaving a trail of hickies in her wake, before she found herself sinking her teeth harshly into his shoulder, claws raking across his stomach, and chest. Some of those gashes were going to scar, but it’s not like she cared. (She did but shh.) It really didn’t take long for it to feel like Zerleg was getting into this, if the fact she could feel his arousal pressing up against her was any evidence. 

Being the bitch she was, she shifted her position, and brought her knee up, right into his bulge, harshly grinding into it, almost surprised that Zerleg bucks against it eagerly. She swore she felt the boy’s legs buckle at the action…However, she wasn’t going to be going farther than this, much to his eventual dismay, or horror. Or anger. Getting him all worked up just to leave him hanging? Such a bitch move, Lace.

It’s another sharp, more-bite-than-kiss, kiss later, that she’s pulling away from Zerleg, who seemed genuinely confused. Was she changing positions- did she want him to turn around? He didn’t mind being face first in a brick wall, not at all, but she wasn’t getting back into it, at all. All she does is give him a wide, white toothed smirk, and a wink, as she starts to walk back out of the alleyway, leaving Zerleg to stare at her retreating figure in disbelief.

“Payback, jackass, have fun with walking around in leather pants now.~”

Lace is already out of the alleyway when she hears him shout “FUCKIN’ BITCH!” at the top of his lungs after her…but it doesn’t stop the rapid footsteps that follow after. She looks up at Zerleg as he appears besides her, an innocent smile on her face. He was flushed, and scowling, but he’s quick to twist that angry expression into something akin to snarky amusement.

“You’re sucha fuckin’ cunt, y'know that?”

“I am aware. That is my job, after all.”

“…This means war-”

“Indeed it does. Do your worst, Zerleg.”

“Fuckin’ plan on it…”


	2. Hiding In Plain Sight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble from Tumblr.hell.

Of all of the times that Zerleg was thankful he was dating Lace Bodoir was right now, in this very moment. She really saved his ass when he needed it most. Ducking into the Cabaret, while fleeing from the several trolls who were tailing him, coming after him to kick his ass, he looked around for a place to lay low.

He was banned from the backstage area, and the bouncers back there knew to throw his ass out if he tried. El wasn’t on stage at the moment, so he couldn’t use her as a cover, and he was hated by most of the female (and male) staff here. Great. There went some of his best options.

It was then he noticed the telltale white hair of none other than Raewyn “Lace” Bodoir at the bar. Must be a bad night if she was hitting the sauce while working. He could see her sipping from a martini. Yeah. Bad night, but Lace on a bad night was more inviting than the thought of being pulverized by a gang of angry trolls.

So, sliding over to her, he wraps his arms around her shoulders. He notes the glare he gets, and shoots her a shit eating smile, as he leans closer to her face. With an eyebrow wiggle, he mumbles something only she can hear. It’s not even something romantic, but to any one else around them, it appears to be something of a flirtatious nature.

“Kiss me, Rae, or else yer gonna be short one rival.” 

It’s then she glances to the side, seeing the few trolls who were looking around the Cabaret. Raising her eyebrow back at him, she snakes her arm around him, and pulls him close, right into her lap, as she makes out with him, earning a look from fellow bar goers, and the barkeep. Not that she earnestly cared, she owned the place, and everyone knew her and Risham were shagging, as he so eloquently put it, so why bother hiding it?

She keeps up locking lips with him, as keeps an eye out. A few of the trolls looking for trouble pass by the pair of them, with out realizing who Zerleg was, thankfully. Soon, however, there’s a bit of a commotion, and that caused Lace to break the kiss, ready to go and handle the trolls herself.

The bouncers quickly handle the trolls who were looking to cause trouble, however, before tossing them out onto their asses. Sighing, Lace rubs her temple, as she looks at her rival with a sour glare. He could only shrug, with a faux-sheepish grin.

“Sorry, Jugs. Didn’t have many options here.”

“Risham, you pull a stunt like this again, I will impale you onto one of the dancing poles. Understood?”

“Kinky.”

“Get out. Now.”

“I’m goin’ I’m goin’. Geeze.”

“…Zerleg.”

“Yeah?”

“Take the back alley door. Safer that way.”

“Will do, boss lady Bodoir.” He replies, walking backwards, a lazy two fingered salute on his forehead, before he slinks off, like the greasy, skeazy snake hew as. Lace could only sigh, and shake her head, hoping he was smart enough to know how to avoid getting jumped in the back alleys.

Sometimes this boy worried her, with how many trolls he seemed to have coming after him on a weekly basis.


	3. Drunken Sorrows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Drabble prompt from Tumblr.hell

Finding Lace, of all trolls, nursing a bottle of wine, on her day off, was one of the most surreal experiences of Zerleg’s life. 

In all of his time knowing the woman, she never struck him as someone who drank when she was upset. However he’d been proven wrong when he had come over, unannounced, and found her laying on her couch, sipping from one of her fancier (and aged) bottles of wine.

He almost didn’t want her to notice him, but, she had, because her damn cat, Sausage, had started to meow the moment he stepped into the hive. She looked up, her eyes widening as she realized she wasn’t alone. She quietly tried to hide the bottle, but before she could, he’s near her, snagging her wrist, and taking the bottle from her. He knew how this went. 

He was way to experienced in this situation. He’d spent a number of bad days, locked in his room, living off booze and bad memories.

So he took her bottle of wine, and put it to the side, before sitting down on the couch, and pulling her over, into his arms. She fought, weakly, for a moment, before she gave in, and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Without much thought, he’s running his hand through her long, silky hair. He wasn’t going to ask what drove her to this moment, or if it was one of her very few, and far between, bad nights, but he was going to be there to comfort her.

She was glad he was, because after a few moments, she began to cry softly, into his shoulder, as she clung to him, and wept. She was a quiet crier, but her whole body wracked with soundless sobs. All he could do was hold her while she let out whatever emotions, doubts, or what have yous, were plaguing her. 

He wondered how many things she kept bottled up for the sake of her appearance, and just how much more broken she was under that icy facade she kept going.

Looking down, he notes she fell asleep against him, her tear stained face now much calmer now that she was passed out. With out a second though, he slowly stands, lifting her up bridal style, and carries her to her bed. Kicking off his shoes, he crawls into bed with her, holding her tightly against his chest, kissing the top of her head in a gentle, affectionate manner. 

She’d at least wake up in the arms of a loving quadrant, instead of alone.

She’d have a pounding headache in the evening, but, at least she wouldn’t be alone when that happened. That’s the last thing he wanted, was to let her think she was alone in all of this. Even if she didn’t talk about her issues, she wouldn’t be dealing with them on her own. She had him and El.

It was then he dozed off, still wondering what had caused Lace, of all trolls, to drink herself silly.


	4. Death's Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Drabble reposted from Tumblr.hell

When Lace died would forever be burned into Zerleg’s memory.

It was the one time he couldn’t do anything to keep his quadrant safe from harm. How worthless he was as a rival, or even a protector. 

It was after that he swore things would be different. He’d never let something like that happen again to anyone he loved. Even if it ended up with him dying while trying.

He remembers, still, how she had gone missing. No one in the group had known where she went, and it had caused a massive hunt for her. Her mother had even pulled some old favors to try and find her, yet, nothing.

Nataio and Orchid’s connections had even proved a fruitless effort as well. It was like she had just fallen off the face of Alternia with out a sound. Zerleg was frantic, despite keeping an obviously calm facade about the whole thing. He was a wreck under it all. Each moment she was gone, was a moment that chipped away at his hope that she was still properly alive. Even if she could change into a drinker- there was ways to prevent that. That’s what made him worry the most.

Cate knew, however, how on edge, and uneasy, he truly was during that time. It was during that time he was glad she stuck to his side, nearly constantly. She had even began to moirail El while the whole deal went on. They both appreciated it, and had spent most of their days with her nearby. She had taken to crashing on the couch in El’s apartment, there when they needed her.

Everyone was worried. It was Lace. She didn’t do irrational things. She was cold, logical, calculating, thought about every consequence to every action, and had a back up plan for everything. She would never just run away, or disappear, with out telling them. Even if she was in severe danger. Even Nataio was at a loss. This was highly unusual for her character. 

It was a week after she had disappeared that a call came in from her. She needed to be picked up. She somehow ended up in a totally different sector of the city- She wasn’t going to explain over the phone. He had told the group the minute he got the call. El and him had left the crew, partially confused, and worried, to go get to Lace. They shouted their relief and worries as the two fled to go and pick up the tired sounding young jade.

When they got to the place Lace said she was, they were shocked to see her. She was dressed in some one else’s hoodie, and a pair of sweatpants, her long hair undone, but obviously matted and knotted (with quite a bit of blood smeared in it- most of it was her own.) Her face was bruised, her glasses were broken, and even with the large, baggy clothes, Zerleg and El could tell she was hurt, and bad, especially with her obvious limp, and her covering of any skin she could cover.

But the most shocking of all, was the fact she was far paler than she would be normally. She wouldn’t meet Zerleg or El’s eyes, as she moved over, and simply hugged them both tightly. It was then Zerleg knew. She was ice cold to the touch. El knew too. El was polite enough to back off, and let the Jades’ talk, but they ended up hugging in silence, unable to address the obvious matter at hand.

She had turned.

It was then Zerleg slipped a hand up to Lace’s neck, pressing his thumb against where a pulse should be. No. It was true. She was a drinker now. She couldn’t meet his eyes, as she looked down at the ground, tears starting to prick at the corners of her eyes. She looked ashamed, as if her turning was an issue. Maybe it would be, with Aurico being a hunter, but he had seemed to retire from that line of work, and Orchid wasn’t…well…that…anymore. She would be safe within the group, and out in the world, as long as she kept her drinker-status a carefully guarded secret.

It was then he pulled her close, and kissed her. He didn’t care if she was dead now, no one was going to take her from him. 

He’d die first before he let some one hurt her again. He can feel her crying into the kiss, as she pulls away, to hold onto him, shivering. God. Turning must have been a shock, and a scare, for her…and considering it took considerable violence to get a jade to turn…she must have suffered. 

This thought made Zerleg’s temper flare, as he gripped onto his rival tightly. He pushed the hoodie aside, to check the barely visible bruising down her neck…Several surgical stitches as well greeted his eyes as he looked under the neck of her hoodie. The more he saw, the more angry he became. Not only at the trolls who had hurt Lace in such a way, but because he hadn’t been able to keep her from falling victim to this.

Sighing, he pulled her over to the car, and got into the backseat with her, to hold her, and let her cry against him, while El drove. They were going to the Bodoir Manor. Arsenic would know how to help. Surprisingly, she fell asleep against him in the car ride. While holding her, he texted the group chat, confirming she was alright, but she’d need time alone to recoup, but she was okay, and he’d tell the group the story the moment he got it out of her. 

Or at least, a revised version, if he had his say in it.

Staring out at the passing scenery on the drive to the manner, Zerleg decided something that night; Never again. No one he loved was going to get hurt like this, ever again. He would die before he let it happen to any of his loved ones ever again.


	5. Countdown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurb from a Soulmates AU.

"No fuckin' way."

The words were hissed through the male jade's teeth, disbelief visible on his face. The cigarette he had lit now long gone, having dropped to the ground when his jaw had dropped in shock. He had stopped to fix his glove, to pull it up further onto his wrist, when he saw it.

One of the counters were at zero.

Zerleg couldn't believe his eye. He had to be reading this wrong. He had to be seeing shit. There just wasn't any plausible way. It was inconceivable to him. It had to be a mistake. It was a fucking joke. These numbers were controlled by the Empire, right? Fate didn't exist. That was bullshit. Soul-quads didn't exist. This fairy-tale shit didn't fucking happen. Shit like that was all just made up to make people fuckin' feel better about how shitty life was.

"This is a fuckin' joke...S'no fuckin' way she's-" He mumbled, as he yanked his glove up, covering the black numbers on his wrist. Those numbers didn't mean shit. They were worthless. "- I ain't buyin' that shit. S'no fuckin' way it's her." 

Talking to himself. That's all he could do to calm his nerves. He felt a twist in his stomach. A dreadful mix of giddiness but also a deep seeded fear. He didn't fucking buy into this 'fated to be together' shit. It was all just another way to control the masses for all he cared. Get people to stick to the status quo and make 'em all fall into a neat little line. It was all fake.

Yet, he was torn internally between being thrilled he found someone, but the dread of what that meant crept up on him. So many things could go wrong- Or worse, things could go right for once. And in all honesty, he didn't know what he feared more. The possibilities for the future where weighing on him for a moment.

Slowly, and with a forced steady hand, he lit another cigarette. Inhaling the smoke, and exhaling it through his nose, he started to walk again. The gears in his mind were already turning. Working into over drive with this little development.

He'd figure out how to make this work in his favour. He sure as hell didn't buy into it, but maybe that white haired bitch did. If he could play her right into his hand...he'd be fuckin' set with the Bodoir syndicate. 

Yeah. That's what he'd do. 

It was the best he was gonna get out of this situation, even if this was a worst case scenario.


End file.
